Injection control pressure (ICP) sensors are known in the art. These devices are typically used to measure oil pressure or fuel pressure in order to obtain the fuel injection pressure and to transfer the information to an engine control module or other electronic device for use in controlling fuel injection for an internal combustion engine. ICP sensors may need to be serviced or maintained at times. Thus, it is desirable to locate the ICP sensor in an advantageous place to both measure fuel pressure and to service the ICP sensor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to mount an ICP sensor in an internal combustion engine that provides adequate fuel injection pressure readings while maintaining serviceability for the ICP sensor.